Felicidades Airachan
by krunzik
Summary: Otro oneshot ambientado en el universo BSP, esta vez dedicado a mi amiga Aira por el día de su cumpleaños. Con invitados especiales como Longinus o yukisan.


Los rayos solares se filtraban por las ventanas, expandiéndose para iluminar la habitación, como si el Sol quisiera imponer su propio despertar al resto de la Sociedad de Almas.  
En la división 10, asociada a menudo con el frío, como cada domingo sus integrantes hacían honor a la misma, desperezándose como si despertaran de un largo letargo invernal.

La shinigami había tenido planeado dormir el resto de la mañana. Tenía varios motivos para ello. Primero: era domingo y los domingos no se asignaban nuevas misiones y puesto que no estaba con ningún cometido en marcha, tendría el día ocioso. Además le apetecía dormir… y bueno, sí, para qué se iba a engañar, estaba un tanto mosqueada.

El día anterior había sido su cumpleaños. Aira no era una persona a la que le gustaba ir diciendo a la gente "hoy es mi cumple", pensaba que ir pregonándolo de aquella forma parecería una mera excusa de ir pidiendo regalos, y ella no era nada materialista… hasta cierto punto. El no recordar a la gente que era su aniversario, hacía que aquellos que le eran realmente cercanos fuesen los únicos en felicitarla, e incluso teniendo algún detalle, a veces algo totalmente inútil, como un jarrón que ya ves tú dónde lo iba a poner, otras veces algo por cumplir… un año le regalaron un cepillo de dientes, que bueno, tiene cierta utilidad pero no resulta algo muy original… un nuevo kimono… eso sí que le hacía falta… ¿por qué demonios nadie se había acordado de que era su cumpleaños?

Despegándose de las sábanas, finalmente espabiló y se vistió. Su otro yo la miraba fríamente desde el espejo. Se hizo una coleta con habilidad y se detuvo momentáneamente a observar la cicatriz que surcaba verticalmente su mejilla derecha. Cuando estuvo lista y con una expresión algo arisca se aproximó a la zona donde dormía Krunzik, ésa mañana habían quedado con otros shinigamis.  
La joven tenía la almohada sobre la cabeza.

- Vaya, yo que venía a despertarte, ¿por qué tienes la almohada sobre la cabeza?

Como si desde su trance onírico quisiese contestar, Yuta fukutaicho, situada en la litera superior a la de Krunzik emitió un sonoro ronquido. La afectada se asomó desde las profundidades de la almohada.

- Lleva así toda la noche. – una sonrisa curvó levemente los labios de Aira. Al fin y al cabo, aunque se levantara con mal pie habría cosas en la división que nunca cambiarían y que siempre la harían sonreír .

- Podríais colarle unas pastillas anti-ronquido en la comida – sugirió Aira, retomando un aire frío y distante que tenía planeado mantener por el momento.

- Ya lo intentamos… - su compañera parecía no darse cuenta del tono inusual que usaba su amiga – e incluso un día a Gaby se le ocurrió meterle un calcetín en la boca… la muy jodía se despertó y nos tuvo haciendo trabajos extra durante un mes. No sé cómo lo hace, pero a la vez que duerme, es capaz de despertarse si la situación lo requiere.

- Por algo es fukutaicho… Bueno, ve incorporándote, hemos quedado dentro de una hora.

- A Longinus le dará igual… llegará tarde para variar…

- Aún así, recuerda que hoy viene una invitada especial a la partida.

Cuando ya iban a atravesar el marco de la puerta, un bocadillo salido del mismísimo infierno surcó el aire pasando entre las dos shinigamis para irse a estampar contra la pared abriendo una pequeña fisura.

- Que sepáis que lo he oído todo – la voz de Yuta, un tanto adormilada, denotaba que la habían cagado – en la próxima misión vuestro salario se verá reducido a la mitad por no dejarme dormir en condiciones. Buenas noches.

En cuestión de segundos, la respiración de Yutaru se normalizó revelando que estaba de nuevo durmiendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las dos diez caminaban por los dominios de la división. Matsumoto se había levantado temprano para cuidar su jardín de crisantemos congelados, mientras que otros como Db y Archer habían ido a la Sala de Entrenamiento para perfeccionar su técnica.  
Una pequeña explosión llamó la atención de ambas cuando pasaron junto a la Escuela de Kidoh.

- Gaby, te he dicho mil veces que antes de probar un nuevo conjuro te concentres y canalices tu reiatsu – las palabras de Data podían oírse desde el exterior.

- Sí Data-sensei, gomen, esque me había parecido ver a un chico…

- ¿Le has pedido ya permiso a Sefi taicho para usar uno de los despachos vacíos? – preguntó Krunzik sonriendo por el comentario de Gaby

- Sí, no hay problema, hoy no hay mucho ajetreo en la división, así que la partida se desarrollará allí. Aunque ha impuesto una pequeña condición..

- ¿Cuál?

- Quiere ver de qué va el tema, seguramente se nos una para la próxima partida.

Ya estaban llegando a la salida de su estimada división cuando vieron a Haruko y a Phong hablando con Juancho, el dragoncito y mascota mimada del lugar.

- Vamos Juancho, tienes que soltar tu aliento helado, tenemos que hacer más cubitos de hielo para tirárselo a los novatos cuando entren – decía Haruko

- Haruko, ¿estás segura de que Juancho es capaz de hacer eso? Yo nunca le he visto… - Phong intentaba imponer un poco de sentido común.

- Claro que sí, es un dragón de la división 10, ¡¡tiene que poder echar hielo por la boca!!

- Si tú lo dices…

Juancho se limitó a mirarlas con sus ojos enormes y a mover sus orejas correosas. Hizo un amago de escupir algo, pero tan sólo salió una voluta de humo.

- ¡¡Pero qué mono que es!! – Haruko lo estrujó con fuerza y le dio una galletita que seguramente iría a alojarse en la barriguita del animal que últimamente había engordado ligeramente.

- Haruko, no le des tanta porquería, se está poniendo gordo y va a haber que hacerle hacer algo de ejercicio.

El animalito emitió un eructo suave.

Aira y Krunzik las saludaron y se detuvieron a acariciar la blanca cabeza de la mascota. Juancho se puso contento al verlas a las dos, pensando que le librarían de aquella misión que Haruko le había impuesto. Manteniendo el mismo aire distante, Aira se limitó a darle una palmadita en la cabeza… Ni siquiera el dragoncito que tanto cariño solía mostrarle se había dignado a felicitarla, se sentía ligeramente herida al pensar que nadie se había acordado de aquella fecha. El dragón miró a Krunzik, quién se agachó guiñándole un ojo.

- Vas muy bien Juancho, tranquilo que ya se le pasará, hoy se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo…

El lugar acordado era un punto intermedio del Sereitei, cerca de los edificios centrales. Soki, un shinigami de la 13th, también conocido como KingdomSora ya estaba allí para recibirlas con una sonrisa acogedora.

- Hola chicas, ¿se os han pegado las sábanas?

- No especialmente, es que tú llegas demasiado pronto – cortó Aira

- Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo – contestó una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Una chica con el pelo de un tono rojizo intenso les sonreía mientras sus ojos violetas observaban expectantes.

- ¡¡Yuki!! – gritaron Soki y Krunz a la vez.

- Hola, bueno, veo que Longinus, como en todo, llega algo tarde…

Pasaron unos minutos charlando, hablando de cosas que les habían ocurrido en sus respectivas divisiones y poniéndose al día de algún que otro cotilleo. Fue entonces cuando vieron algo grande moviéndose hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó la once.

- Mmmm… no lo sé, pero parece que no tiene claras sus preferencias a la hora de vestir… veo tela rosa, verde, azul… además sea quién sea no se le ve la cara… - observaba Soki.

- Definitivamente llega tarde – expuso Aira – y al parecer viene cargado de cosas.

- ¿Ese es Longi?

Efectivamente, ya a pocos metros pudieron distinguir al shinigami de la 8th, que por algún motivo desconocido traía multitud de telas encima.

- Eto… - comenzó la pelirroja - ¿no se supone que el Munchkin ése era un juego de cartas?

- Exacto – Longinus puso tono de interesante – pero el Muchkin no es un simple juego de cartas… si te toca la carta adecuada…¡¡PUEDES CAMBIAR DE SEXO!! Y para esto son estas prendas, así lo haremos más realista.

- ¿De dónde has sacado este vestido rosa? – preguntó Aira cogiendo uno de los vestidos que traía colgando de los brazos – No sabía que te fuesen éstas cosas…

- Que no que no, los he cogido prestados del grupo de Teatro.

- Es decir, los has cholao. – Yuki no podía dejarlo más claro.

- ¿¿Y ESTO??? ¿¿¿Para qué queremos un látigo??? – Krunzik había divisado entre la multitud de telas un par de complementos de cuero negro y el látigo – Desde luego si piensas que nos vamos a poner esas cosas…¡¡Y menos el vestido rosa!!

- Oh, el látigo es para Soki, siempre le suelen tocar las armaduras de cuero.

- Al final vais a asustar a Yuki… - Aira estaba preocupada por su compañera, quién en ésta partida se había incorporado como invitada, sin embargo ella parecía estar pasándolo de miedo.

- ¿Así que os travestís mientras jugáis?

- De ningún modo, es que a Longinus se le ha ido la pinza...

- ¿Tendré que disfrazarme yo también? – preguntó entusiasmada.

- Sólo si te toca la carta acertada – Longinus la guiñó un ojo.

- Vais listos si pensáis que me voy a poner eso – realmente Yuki era la única que no se había asustado.

- Lo mismo digo – apuntó Krunz.

- Entonces quieres decir – Aira, como siempre, era capaz de ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista – que si te toca la carta adecuada…. Vestirás el vestido rosa.

- Jajajaja, si me toca…

Si en ése momento alguien de la división hubiese entrado en el cuarto, seguramente habría puesto una cara de incredulidad digna de ver.  
Los cinco jugadores estaban en torno a la mesa, con sus correspondientes cartas en las manos. Ya llevaban media hora de juego y el panorama se había vuelto un tanto fuera de lo normal. Las ropas que hubiese traido Longinus estaban revueltas en una silla y otras… directamente en los propios jugadores.

- Será cabrón… por eso decía "si me toca.." – Krunzik estaba sumamente irritada – para variar Longinus maneja el tráfico de cartas.

- Jajaja, sabes que es mentira, no necesito las trampas para ganar. Lo que te pasa esque estás picada porque al final te ha tocado el vestido rosa.

- ¿Cómo no estarlo? Es lo más cursi que me he puesto en mi vida.

- Cuidado no te vea Yuta – apuntó Yuki – odia el rosa fucsia, si te ve seguro que se olvida de ti y empieza a moler a palos el vestido.

- Es fácil decirlo, como a ti te ha tocado el kimono…

Yuki había tenido más suerte y vestía un kimono japonés de tono azulado, y estaba totalmente encantada, pues le encantaban ésos tipos de trajes. Aira, por su parte, había tenido que vestirse con un traje de ogro y una lira, y había tenido que cantar una canción.  
Soki, por su parte, había conseguido el látigo y el gorro forrado de cuero, pero mientras tuviese cerca su jarrita de cerveza, nada más le importaba.  
Longinus sonreía abiertamente vestido de guerrero.

- Si es que éstos disfraces son geniales. ¿Véis? Así estáis todos más monos.

- Debí haber supuesto que era imposible que le tocara un vestido… - dijo Aira refunfuñando. El curso de la partida la puso de peor humor. Tenía pensado esperar a ver si alguien se acordaba de la fecha de su nacimiento y, por una vez, deseó ver cómo se arrepentían. Intentó incluir en su memoria sacando el tema indirectamente - ¿No os parece que tomar unos pastelitos en este momento sería ideal? ¿ O quizás una TARTA….?

- No, yo no tengo hambre – contestó Soki – mientras haya cerveza, todo va bien.

- Totalmente de acuerdo – dijo Yuki asintiendo.

Así que ni siquiera se les había pasado por la cabeza asociar la palabra TARTA con CUMPLEAÑOS, desde luego si seguía intentándolo, con ésa estrategia no iba a llegar a ninguna parte… . Ya había pasado la hora de comer. Iban por la tercera partida y el dado de Longinus marcaba un 9, en cuanto ganara otro nivel, ganaría por segunda vez, ya que la primera había ganado Soki con ayuda de sus compañeras en una alianza anti-Longinus.

- En vista de que esto se va a acabar pronto y seguramente os vayáis ya a vuestras divisiones – comenzó Aira – quería comentaros una cosa.

- ¿De qué se trata? – los cuatro levantaron la cabeza, expectantes.

- A pesar de que mi cumpleaños fue ayer, me gustaría celebrarlo, quería ver cuándo os vendría bien, por supuesto avisaría a más gente del círculo de amigos, peor quería hacer una primera consulta con vosotros.

En el fondo quería celebrarlo con sus amigos, y pensó que aquella frase había quedado bastante bien, por una parte quedaba patente el hecho de que se les había pasado el tema de su cumpleaños y, por otra, adquiría un tono reconciliador en plan "la habéis cagado, pero os perdono".

- Creo que te equivocas – dijo Soki con voz misteriosa- hoy es día 26, luego HOY es tu cumpleaños.

- ¿Pero qué decís? – dijo Aira señalando un calendario. Que se les hubiese pasado era hasta cierto punto aceptable, pero que la intentaran engañar… - hoy es día 27.

- Bueno… - comenzó Krunzik – técnicamente no. ¿Recuerdas que hace sólo tres días que volvimos de la última misión? ¿La del niño que producía perturbaciones en los habitantes del Rukongai?

- Sí… ¿pero qué tiene que ver?

- Mucho… Mientras tú y yo estuvimos fuera, se cambiaron todos los calendarios de la división, digamos que… era para hacerte una pequeña broma. Había que hacerlo cuando estuvieses ausente varios días, si no sería muy cantoso ver que un día es 20 y al siguiente 22.

- Es decir – concluyó Yuki – que no se nos había pasado por ningún momento que era tu cumpleaños.

- … - Aira comenzó a notar como el calor se adueñaba de sus mejillas – queréis decir que…

- Sí, que queríamos darte una sorpresa – dijo Longinus elocuente – y como sabemos que es imposible sorprenderte, qué mejor manera que felicitarte en tu cumple sin que tú misma sepas que es tu cumple. Hablando de cumples, ¡Tenemos que darte los regalos!

- No os molestéis – dijo Yuki – nuestro regalo es mejor.

- Eso lo veremos – contestó Soki – los chicos tenemos mejor gusto para estas cosas…

Longinus y Krunzik sacaron dos paquetes envueltos, uno en un papel de un tono verdoso y el otro azulado. Aira, parpadeando todavía mientras procesaba la información sospechó que eran ligeramente parecidos.

- Bueno Aira, abre primero el de los chicos… al fin y al cabo lo mejor hay que dejarlo para el postre.

- Ja, - rió Longi – eso ya lo veremos, no hay nada mejor que nuestro regalo.

- ¿¿Ah si??

- Síiii

- Ya lo veremos, abrámoslos a la vez.

Soki y Longinus desenvolvieron su regalo con avidez, lo mismo hicieron las otras dos jóvenes con el suyo, olvidándose de que, lo normal, es que sea la persona del cumpleaños quién lo desenvuelva.

- Vaya, cuánto os peleáis por mi… - Aira no sabía si asustarse o alegrarse.

- Es que hicimos una apuesta – explicó Soki – sólo se libra el que te haga el mejor regalo.

- ¿ Y qué apostásteis?

- Limpiar – contestó Yuki – los que pierdan tendrán que limpiarles la habitación a los otros dos. Pero es jugar sobre seguro, no perderemos ò.ó

Las sospechas de Aira se iban materializando cada vez más, hasta convertirse en una realidad…

- ¡¡¡Aquí tienes nuestro regalo!! Un peluche en grande de Juancho + un kimono nuevo + un cepillo de dientes – gritaron los cuatro a la vez.

- ¿¿¿Quée?? – repitieron al unísono.

- Esto sí que no lo paso – comenzó Krunzik – así que nos habéis espiado para robar nuestra idea, habéis caído muy bajo.

- ¿Pero de qué hablas? – Longinus parecía igualmente frustrado, ya que estaba convencido de que tenía todas las de ganar – Habéis sido vosotras las que nos habréis copiado.

- Ni de coña- intervino Yuki – nosotras decidimos comprarle esto en cuanto lo vimos.

- Ya, claro… - los ojos de Soki se estrecharon, mirándolas con desconfianza, mientras la competitividad barría todo signo de amistad entre ellos.

- Porque sois chicas, que si no… - dijo amenazadoramente Longinus

- ¿Qué vas a hacernos? ¿Pegarnos?

Así que era eso… Aira comenzó a reírse por el panorama que tenía delante. Las expresiones de sus compañeros servían más que de sobra como regalo, además…

- Ey, ey, dejad de pelear, vemos… ¿a que todos lo comprasteis en el Shinifour?

- Sí, era un pack a muy buena oferta, estaba con todas las mascotas de las divisiones… - observó Yuki – salió tan sólo hace 3 días, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Aira se levantó de la silla sin mediar palabra y salió de la habitación. Cuando volvió, tenía entre sus manos la tercera réplica del peluche que le habían regalado.

- Porque era muy buena oferta, hasta yo misma acabé comprándomelo, Juancho sale tan mono… U.

- … - los cuatro enmudecieron.

- Pero no os preocupéis, cada noche dormiré con un peluche, además así tengo kimonos para las próximas tres décadas. Además ha sido muy gracioso veros pelear, y todo hay que decirlo, veros vestidos así no tiene precio.

- En eso te equivocas… - dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta - sí que lo tiene.

Yuta los flasheó con su cámara digital.

- Se acepta un rescate de tres salarios a cambio de la foto y cualquier copia existente, si no, lo venderé al mejor postor – dijo sonriente.

- ¡¡Kruuunz!! – Gaby apareció y se le tiró encima - ¿Qué haces con un vestido rosa? Puajj

- … Mejor no preguntes…

- ¿Gaby, Yuta? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Aira.

- Pues ¿qué va a ser? – respondió la fukutaicho - ¿crees que me daría una caminata hasta aquí para nada? Venimos a felicitarte.

- Exacto – dijo Pong acompañada de Haruko que aparecieron por la puerta llevando a Juancho de la mano, quién se tiró al regazo de aira – Juancho es el que peor ha llevado lo del engaño… así que le hemos traído.

- Pero… ¿qué hacéis todos…?

- Todos no – Db hizo acto de presencia acompañado de data, Zak, Sefi, reckro y Matsumoto – el resto está esperando en el Pub, es hora de hacer una celebración en toda regla.

- Síii… aunque todavía está un poquito desordenada por la fiesta conjunta que hicimos con Pong y Haruko, pero bueno, el tema es pasárselo bien.

En aquel momento Aira ya alucinaba, se había levantado mosqueada porque creía que su cumpleaños ya había pasado, sin embargo la habían tendido una trampa haciéndola pensar que efectivamente había pasado cuando realmente era ése día, de tal forma que podrían sorprenderla con una fiesta… Decidió que sería mejor no pensar más en el tema y disfrutar del momento.

- Vayamos entonces – dijo alegremente – peeero, bajo una condición.

- ¿¿Sí?? – todos la miraron expectantes.

- No quiero que NADIE eche nada en el ponche, si no mañana habrá serias consecuencias… - dijo lanzando una mirada a Soki, ya que por su culpa en la última celebración interdivisional de su cumpleaños, lo que comenzó como tomar algo de ponche se tradujo en la borrachera de su vida.

- Vaaaaaale – dijo el aludido, bajando el tono de voz le susurró a Longinus – toma Longi, éste es el frasquito, te va a tocar a ti, porque creo que ya me ha fichao….  
Cuando llegaron, ya había mucha gente, tanto de la 10th como de otras divisiones, que recibió a Aira con un caluroso "Feliz cumpleaños".

- ¡¡Llamarada Krun Krun de Haruko para todos!! – gritó Haruko desde la barra, anunciando una bebida de la 10th que había nacido de una noche de borrachera en la que Krunzik mezcló sake con jarabe para la tos y que Haruko engulló y bautizó con ese nombre.

Gaby, como de costumbre, se lanzó directa a la comida y estuvo molestando un rato a Data mientras trataba cocinar la comida en el brazo metálico de éste. Yuki vió a varios compañeros de su división que ya habían empezado a lanzar retos a la gente y se unió de cabeza. Longinus fue a saludar a su capitán, Naeros, que gestionaba el traslado de la bebida para la fiesta, indicando donde situar éste o aquel barril.  
Soki, por su parte, se fue directo a uno de los barriles de cerveza.  
A los pocos minutos, un shinigami de la división 6, Kaede, se acercó a hablar con Krunzik:

- Krunz… tengo noticias, ha llegado un mensaje de Meik y de Koe.

- ¿¿De Meik?? Vamos – sin pensárselo dos veces cogió del brazo al shinigami y se fue – Aira, discúlpame, pásalo bien, ¿ok? Y cuidado con lo que bebes.

- Eso eso, tu hurga más en la herida – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Su mirada recorrió toda la sala, realmente sus compañeros y amigos de división habían hecho un buen trabajo engañándola y preparándola una fiesta sorpresa. Al fin y al cabo, los factores que parecían anunciar un mal día habían sumado un buen resultado. Recordó el día en que habló con Matsumoto y fue aceptada en la división en contra de todo pronóstico, los momentos que había pasado en ella, la gente que había conocido, Juancho y por supuesto también a la gente de fuera, los de la 8th con sus fiestas, los de la 4th cuidando de los demás (en éste caso concreto repartiendo vitaminas B6 para la resaca del día siguiente), la 11th con su espíritu luchador, la 12th y su obsesión por conocer demasiado a fondo a las cosas y a las personas… y un largo etc.  
En definitiva, estaba como en casa.


End file.
